Thank You Antonio
by EmoAnimeFreak123
Summary: What happens when Lovino becomes distant and Antonio notices? Human names used. Really good story. Review and comment.


Thank You Antonio

Lovino's POV~

Another morning. Another dreary morning. I wish sometimes I would just not wake up. I wish I could just fall asleep and never wake up again. But Antonio, he doesn't know. He can never find out.

"I fucking hate my life," I say like I say every morning. As I get out of bed, my joints realign with a set of cracking noises. I can smell breakfast all the way downstairs.

As I enter the kitchen, I am greeted with a smiling man and the smell of omelettes. I sit at the table waiting for my food. When the plate is set in front of me, I start eating right away. _The faster I eat, the faster I can go back upstairs and be alone_ I think to myself.

Once I finish, I put my plate in the sink and start to exit the kitchen. But right before I leave, Antonio grabs me by the wrist. My face turns up in pain but he doesn't notice. "Wait Lovi," he says.

"What the fuck do you want?" I reply acidly, ripping my hand out of his grip. He seems to be unaffected by my harshness.

"Why don't we spend the day together?" he replies in a friendly tone.

"No," I mutter as I exit the kitchen. As much as I would love to spend the day with him, I can't risk him seeing the cuts. He can't know.

As I practically run up the stairs, he follows after me. he thinks he is being stealth but I know he is there. So instead of going into my room, I decide to go into the bathroom and close and lock the door.

"Lovi? What's wrong?" he asks "Why don't you ever want to be around me anymore?"

I hate the fact that I am hurting him, but I can't find it in my heart to answer.

"Lovi? Lovi please. Answer me." he starts to plead.

"Just go away. I want to be alone. Can't you just let me be?" I say with tears in my eyes, but my voice doesn't betray my emotions, it just monotone like always.

"No. I want to help you. You have been acting differently lately. Why won't you let me help you? I want to help you. Please." he sounds as if he is crying.

"NO. No one can help me. JUST GO AWAY." I scream at him as loud as I can. After a few moments I hear him walking down the stairs and I finally relax. I just sit there on the cold bathroom floor with tears running down my face. "Why can't he just let me die?".

**~Next day~**

I feel the blade running across the delicate skin on my wrist. I turn my face in a scowl of pain, but it is good pain. I like the pain. I run that blade across my skin again and again until my whole wrist is covered in cuts and blood. In the back part of my mind, I think _What have I become? Why am I like this? What would HE do if he ever found out? He would probably be disgusted and never want to be with me again._ But that doesn't stop me from running that blade across my skin again.

I faintly hear muffled sounds coming form outside the bathroom door, but I think nothing of it. I am to caught up in ymy own little world.

I hear the sounds again. They are closer this time, they are coming closer. But I don't care. I locked the door anyway. _Or did I?_

Then I hear the sounds, footsteps, outside the door, then they stop. "Lovi? Are you in there?"

I can't answer. I can't do anything except freeze and hope he goes away. I have no such luck.

The door handle starts to turn and within seconds, Antonio is in the doorway.

I turn my body so all he can see is my back. "GO AWAY! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME." I scream, but my voice cracks so I don't really get my point across. At this point, tears are running freely down my face.

"NO!" he erupts and grabs my wrist, the one covered in blood, tightly. I scream in pain, but he still hasn't realized what is going on. "Lovi. I don't understand. All of a sudden you stopped talking to me or anyone for that matter. You won't smile and you won't let me be near you. What has happened?"

I cower against the cabinets. He has never yelled at me before. "I have changed. I don't want to be around anyone anymore. I hate my life and I just want to die." I say this so quietly I don't think he heard me, but he slowly releases my wrist with a look of anguish on his face.

I take my wirst back and rub it where he gripped it. He finally realizes what I did when he looks at his hand that is now covered in my blood.

"Lovi. Why?" he stares wildly at me, seeking an answer. All I can give him is a pleading look.

"Please just leave me alone. I just want to die. Let me die in peace."

He stares at me bewildered. "No. I could never do that. You are my little Roma. How could you ever think I would abandon you? I love you Lovino."

I stare at him, waiting for the punchline. When it doesn't come. My face morphs into a look of utter disbelief._ How could he love me? Why would he love me? He has finally told me the three words I have been dying to hear him say, but I know he is lying. Who would ever love me?_ "You're lying."

"I'm not. I love you. I have loved you for so many years." He looks at me with an emotion I can't figure out in his eyes.

"You don't. Who would ever love me?" I mutter to my self. But he hears and instead of say anything, he just brings me into a deep, loving embrace.

After a few moments. I realize the situation and I bolt upright. I start heading for the door. But Antonio reaches out and grips my wrist again. This time when my face contorts in pain, he notices. But he doesn't let go.

"No Roma. Stay here. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore. Please promise me you won't do that to yourself ever again. Please." He says this with so much pain in his voice.

_I can't resist him when he says it like that. I guess I can try to stop._ "Fine."

"Really? YAY. I love you so much my cute little tomato." he hugs me gently this time, and I don't resist. I just let myself be pulled into the embrace and I slowly wrap my hands around his waist.

"You know I really do love you?" he looks at me seriously.

"Yes. I know." _Maybe this is my chance to finally be happy again. Maybe all I have ever needed was the love and support of this man right here._ "Te amo demasiado." As I say that he just pulls me into another hug and lays his head on mine. I back away a little, and as he is about to protest, I silence him with a short sweet kiss.

I have finally found happiness. I can live on. I want to live on. Thank you Antonio. I love you.


End file.
